The Lonely Survivor
by I Think You're Gay
Summary: Read this and find out for yourself...


One day, the entire flamer academy sat around a table to decide their next victim since it had been a while.  
  
Lady Delores and The Flamer looked at each other and nodded their heads reluctantly.  
  
"We both have confessions to make." The flamer said standing.  
  
"Well, what is it?" I asked. The flamer has recently told me that I had potential, and to work on my flaming. In a sense, I felt like her disciple.  
  
"Lady Delores and I are retiring." She stated plainly.  
  
I shrugged my shoulders. "Okay." I said plainly. If there was one thing that I had learned from my newfound ally, it was to never make friends…but only allies.  
  
Making sure not to show any emotions as well, both sat down…and so started my lonely journey.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Being a normal person again, I went around and read fics that seemed semi okay. And then, there were those fics that I could do nothing other than flinch. Finding the old fire within me again, I decided that it was time to start flaming again.  
  
I looked up at the name of the author, and noted that it was "Lost Angel." Feeling myself get all giddy again, I began to leave my chain of harsh words that always seem to strike others as weird. Smirking to myself, the old fire has once again been ignited.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Looking around at all the reviews, I couldn't help but note that there were all these nice things being said, when in turn, the story really sucked. I noted that there were shitty flames being left behind, and couldn't help but shake my head. This is what the flamers had become…a forgotten empire.  
  
Looking around helplessly for a semi-decent flame, I couldn't find one. I was the only one left from the original groups of flamers. Wishing that The Flamer and Lady Delores would return to help tame all the crappy stories that had become a normal sight in FF.Net, I decided to respect their wishes, and let them live the way they chose.  
  
Taking it as my own responsibility, I took it upon myself to rebuild the fallen empire that had held some much power before…and so my journey begins.  
  
  
Starting to get noticed again had been quite hard. I started out flaming again, and writing little quirky remarks that had always stricken others as odd.  
  
I decided that now would be a good time to try something else. I decided to try and write, and try a different road. But writing didn't have the same effect as f laming. Shrugging my shoulders, I turned on everyone that had begun to trust me.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
One day, I went to FF.Net and noticed that they had begun a forum. Oh joy for me…it was time to get back in the game. Going in, I noticed a lot of familiar things. The constant babbling about who had who, and the constant wars that had been going on.  
  
Sighing to myself, I got noticed by writing a quirky comment to an author that will be left nameless.  
  
Looking around in the fics area, I noticed A LOT of bad stories. Now let's face it, some people may have SOME errors in their stories, but most of them could never be solved even if we were to work with them for a million years.  
  
There were some authors that thought they were the best at what they did, which was basically writing shit.  
  
Being the only survivor of my empire, I constantly go around and scout for good flamers. So please leave your email the next time you flame a story, and maybe I'll get in touch with you. If not, then just email me with the same flame and what story you flamed.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
And so my journey and task at hand begin…to reshape FF.Net. So all of you crappy authors out there…watch out…I'm coming. And don't be surprised if I'm the only person out there that flames your story while the rest go on and on about how great you are.  
  
I am a flamer and I plan on flaming nothing but BAD work…so beware.  
  
  
  
Sincerely,  
The Coolest Person On The Planet That Thinks You're Gay!  
Aka  
I Think You're Gay!  
  
  
P.S. Be expecting a fic from me…  
  
  



End file.
